


Why are you really here?

by Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain



Series: Haikyuu, but its really quite explicit [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain/pseuds/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain
Summary: Kageyama Tobio convinced himself he was going back to shiratorizawa Academy to spy on the volleyball team as a whole, but who was he really there for? Ushijima Wakatoshi seemed to know.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu, but its really quite explicit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	Why are you really here?

**Author's Note:**

> just to let you know, most of these one shots are being written late at night, do what you will with that information.

When he and Hinata first came into contact with Ushijima and he technically let them into his school, Kageyama felt odd. He couldn’t explain the feeling, but he knew he needed to see what their team was up to- he needed to know how they were getting on. How good they were. Sure, he had spoken to him but Kageyama needed to make sure he knew everything about the team. On top of that, Kageyama felt a tug to find Ushijima again, Stare him out and act cocky. He wanted to be near the boy, show him how much he was underestimating him and Hinata’s skill- all of karasuno’s skill! He was angry, but he was curious too. How would Ushijima react if he saw him? Just the thought of it made his heart skip a beat. Ushijima Wakatoshi made him feel odd. 

He pulled his baseball cap further down on his head, tugging his parka around him tighter, shivering. It was surprisingly cold out, and the wind nearly knocked him over a few times until he finally arrived at the gym where they practiced and stood beside the door, peeking inside to try and catch a glimpse. He just spotted a boy with spiky red hair block a spike when he felt a tall mass loom over him. Before he could turn around and see who it was, a hand was clamped over his mouth and nose, their arm wrapping around his middle so they could drag him from the door. 

Kageyama struggled against them and finally took a loud inhale of air when he was shoved into a traditional looking communal bathroom and stumbled onto the floor. His hat flew off as he coughed and hacked to himself, relaxing when he felt oxygen enter his lungs again. 

He finally gained the senses to look up and grimaced as he spotted Ushijima tower over him. 

“I knew you’d come back” he hummed out, still standing there. “That doesn’t mean you get to fucking kidnap me” kageyama grumbled, stumbling onto his feet and making a b-line to the door, stopping as an arm reached out and blocked him. 

“What?” He asked, ignoring the way Ushijima’s eyes filled with something he could only describe as  _ lust  _ but that couldn’t be right. 

“You can’t just come around here and…and…you can’t just come around here” he finished confidently, and kageyama choked on his air. “Listen I won’t-”

“You can’t just come around here and spy-”

“You fucking said that already” kageyama shouted, eyes widening as Ushijima grabbed onto his parka and slammed him up against nearby lockers, the sound of cheap metal denting Echoing around them. “What the fuck-”

Ushijima watched the other boy’s face flush as he pressed up against Kageyama, making him choke on his own air again. “You really like doing that,” Ushijima teased, making Kageyama blush more. “Shut up! It’s because you’re a damn monster!” He grumbled, yelping as the other boy unzipped his parka and pushed his thigh between his legs, watching his face flush more and eyes squeeze closed. 

“Why’d you come back kageyama?” He asked quietly, face moving closer to Kageyama’s, thigh pushing up into the other boy’s crotch. He yelped quietly, pushing at his chest weakly. “Did you want to watch us play?” He asked quietly, warm breath brushing against the other’s ears, making him shiver. “Or did you come back for something else?” He asked, hands grabbing at his wrists and pinning them up against the lockers. “Someone else…maybe…” he mumbled, eyes glancing down at Kageyama’s mouth, Kageyama doing the same eye motion and watching as the taller boy licked his lips and grinned in a preditorial way. “Maybe…” he whispered, his heart fluttering in his chest as he thought back to the pull he felt in his heart whenever he saw Ushijima. Maybe he had come back for Ushijima, not the volleyball. 

“Kiss me…” he whispered, biting his lip as Ushijima moved both his now limp wrists into one large hand, the other hand slipping up his shirt and feeling over his sides. He yelped again as his lips pressed against his, chapped lips moving against his, licking into his mouth when Kegeyama opened his mouth to let him in. He ran his tongue across his teeth, twirled their tongues together as he pushed Kageyama’s parka off and slipped his shirt over his head. His hands tugged at the boy’s belt and then his zipper, stripping the boy of most of his clothes with only a little bit of help.

He let go of his wrists as the other kicked off his shoes and watched Ushijima pull off his own shirt, chucking as the younger boy looked at his chest, flustered. “Like what you see?” He asked with a grin, kageyama nodded slowly as he reached out and felt his taut skin. The older boy shivered and smiled as he kicked off his own shoes and socks, his shorts following soon after.

He pressed up against him again, only this time skin was touching skin and their body heat seemed to pass through each other. Kageyama felt breathless, he felt like he had made it to heaven and would never leave. “What did you come for kageyama?” Ushijima asked quietly, watching as Kageyama’s eyes fluttered open and looked up at him through his lashes. “You,” he breathed out, grinning against his lips as they came down to kiss him again. It was more passionate this time, he noted, hands pulling free from the taller's grasp as he moved his hands to rest on either side of kageyama instead. The spiker cupped his face, pulling away briefly to take a few deep, grounding breaths before getting lost in his lips again. “I thought you and that little guy were…” ushijima mumbled as his hands slowly trailed down Kageyama’s sides and rested on the waistband of his boxers. He shook his head, and left it at that, instead focusing on pushing their hips together and keeping their bodies flush.

Those hands on his waistband slowly pushed under, hands reaching around to grab at the other’s ass and squeeze the surprisingly firm cheeks in his hands. Kageyama’s face, which had just started to calm down, became red again. Their lips parted, letting Kageyama let out a quiet moan as Ushijima’’s finger slowly pushed into his entrance

“fuck...Ushijima…”

“Call my Toshi…” he mumbled against his neck, finger pushing in further until his whole finger was wrapped in the twitching insides of Kageyama. “You're not as tight as i thought you would be-”

“Shut up asshole!” he hissed, biting his lip and screwing his eyes tight. Ushijima smiled slightly as his second finger pushed inside of Kageyama, eyes staying on his face, watching as his face flushed more and more with each passing moment. He reveled in the knowledge that he was doing that, he was making the smaller boy feel better than anyone had ever made him feel before. He was his. 

Ushijima’s fingers were long, reaching places inside of Kageyama that he had never touched himself, body jerking slightly as he managed to push in a third finger. He moved them slowly, allowing him to get used to the stretch and burn. “Fuck Toshi, just do it already, no holding back,” he panted, arms wrapping around his neck. Ushijima hummed as he pulled Kageyama's feet off of the floor and held him by his thighs, pushing his body into the lockers behind him. Tobio wrapped his legs around the other boy, gulping to himself as Ushijima pulled his boxers down enough to show his ass, then his own, just enough to let his hard dick spring out enthusiastically. Kageyama let out a shaky breath, but smiled and nodded to Ushijima as he searched for permission.

Ushijima slipped his fingers out of Kageyama’s ass, watching wince with the burn. “Want some lube?” he asked, punching the locker next to them to pop it open. He grabbed a small half used bottle of lube. He was quick to lather his hand then cock with the lube, pressing the tip against his entrance. “ready?”

“As I'll ever be..” he mumbled in reply, mouth hanging open as his tip pushed inside of him slowly, thicker than his three fingers. He let out a breathy moan, smiling up at Ushijima when he spotted a look of pure concentration on his face, eyes focused on Kageyama's face. “kageyama -”

“Call me Tobio” he grinned, a gasp forced up his throat as he slowly moved further down Ushijima’s length, dragging his nails down his back once he bottomed out. “Fuck! Fuck Toshi!” He cried, his teeth gritted and eyes clenched again. “Tobio, don't clench around me so much…” he mumbled as he tapped his ass gently. Kageyama nodded slowly as he tried to relax. 

“Fuck Toshi” he whispered as the other boy slowly moved his hips to move in and out of Kageyama. “Go slow…” he whispered. The taller nodded, he didn’t want to hurt Kageyama, and he didn’t want to ruin his chances of getting good practice in- he wanted to go up against him for the tickets to nationals. 

It took a while for Tobio to grow used to the slow thrusts of Ushijima, his hips suddenly snapping up against him when he was finally ready. Kageyama let out a loud moan, his body leaning into Ushijima so he could bite into his shoulder and muffle his moans. His teeth sank in deep, deep enough to draw blood. His hands raked down his back leaving red scratches that would sure turn to cuts behind on his smooth tanned skin. “Fuck- keep marking me up like that, show everyone who I belong to,” Wakatoshi groaned into the other’s neck, hips having snapped up again into him again making kageyama dig his nails and teeth in deeper. 

“D-don't speak like that Toshi,” he panted through moans and squeaks, his face flushed as Ushijima hit his prostate over and over again. His legs twitched and cramped, subsequently trapping the taller boy between his legs as he continued to thrust his hips up into Kageyama’s. 

Tobio cried out loudly as Ushijima slipped one of his hands that had previously held onto his thighs to his cock, gripping it gently and grinning as the boy came undone under him. He came almost instantly, head thrown back against the locker, legs pulling Ushijima closer. Wakatoshi’s pace faltered and became sloppy as he came, hips continuing to piston up into Kageyama as he chased his orgasm and spilled his seed inside his sweet ass. He moved his hands to his cheeks and grabbed them roughly, pulling them apart slightly so he could slowly pull himself out of Kageyama. 

They both panted against each other’s skin, Kageyama’s collar covered in bruises while Ushijima’s skin was littered with bites and scratches that would stay there for a while. 

“Was it good?” He asked breathlessly, grinning and closing his eyes as the taller nuzzled his head against his neck and slowly placed his no doubt unstable legs to the floor. Kageyama wobbled slightly and winced as he was placed down on the floor. “Want to have a quick wash down?”

The two got rid of any evidence of their little meeting. They washed themselves quickly and dressed, parting at the doors of the communal bathroom with a small kiss that lingered and screamed ‘we should do this again’ 

And do it again they did- many more times. 

It became a thing for Kageyama to turn up a few times a week and get pounded by Ushijima. Of course, his teammates quickly noticed the never fading bite marks and scratches in the changing room. 

Tendou whistled from his little corner, having just pulled off his shirt after practice. “Ushi, did you get a cat?” He teased, Eita whacking him across the head as he made his way towards his place on the opposite bench and smiled at Ushijima. “Girlfriend?” He asked. He shook his head and went back to stuffing his kit into his gym bag. “Boyfriend?” Ushijima thought for a moment before nodding slowly, he guessed that they were practically dating. Outside of the sex they had started to hang out too, started to spend time at each other’s houses and in parks or shopping centers. 

“Congrats man!” Reon called as he slapped his back, pulling back when he winced. “Sorry, forgot” he laughed quietly. Ushijima smiled a small smile, sighing as he walked past Tendou to leave and he was asked if he wanted to go get some food. He accepted and they made their way out as a team. 

Ushijima didn’t tell them when he spotted Kageyama, and they didn’t seem to notice when he slipped away down a back alley and the smaller boy stayed hot on his heels.


End file.
